1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining device for an electronic apparatus, used for setting an electronic apparatus, such as a personal computer, a word processor or a printer for a personal computer or a word processor, in an operating position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a small electronic apparatus has individual internal mechanisms contained respectively in a plurality of cases, and the positions thereof relatively to each other can be changed for carrying or for operation. The plurality of cases must be fixed relative to each other, to thereby operate the small electronic apparatus.
When fixing the plurality of cases of such a small electronic apparatus relatively to each other, the conventional retaining device for an electronic apparatus employs a mechanical locking means or a magnetic means, including a permanent magnet attached to the surface of one of the plurality of cases and a magnetic member attached to the mating case and able to be attracted by the permanent magnet.
The mechanical locking mechanism, however, has a complex construction, increases the cost of the small electronic apparatus, and in most cases, increases the weight of the small electronic apparatus. Also, a mechanical locking mechanism having a simple construction typically and is easily broken.
The utilization of the magnetic attraction of a permanent magnet, for fixing the cases relative to each other, enables a retaining device for an electronic apparatus to be given a compact, lightweight, and durable construction at a reduced cost.
Recently, magnetic recording media, such as cash cards and floppy disks, have become widely used, but if such a magnetic recording medium is brought into direct contact with the permanent magnet of a retaining device for an electronic apparatus, the magnetic data recorded on the magnetic recording medium is destroyed.